


Closure - Saiouma

by edgeloaf



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa: Killing harmony, ndrv3
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeloaf/pseuds/edgeloaf
Summary: Just posting this to update it later!





	Closure - Saiouma

Shuichi made his way down the hall with anxiety. The last time he had done something like this, was when Kaede died.

This was different somehow to the detective. Kaede had gotten to speak to him before her death, but this…

Kokichi Oma’s death was too abrupt. Too unbelievable. 

Unbelievable , because Kokichi Oma had always claimed to be untouchable. He’d always be clever, and even managed to survive for as long as he did... 

Shuichi would’ve stared at the blood splattered Hydrolic press for hours if he could. 

After the class trial, after finding out who really was the one dead beneath that press...

He was still in shock.

He half expected to hear Kokichi’s laugh behind him, with a witty response to Shuichi’s shakeness. 

Something like, “ _Why’re ya crying? You really think I’d die that easily? You’ve got a long ways to go!_ ”

Shuichi agreed  with his fantasy. He really did have a long journey ahead.

And so, he stood in front of the Supreme Leader’s room. 

His golden eyes stared long and hard at the door, as he pressed his hand against it and opened it wide. 

He he had only been in here once before. But he tried not to think about it too much.

The detective took note of how the place fit him perfectly. It reminded him faintly of a child’s bedroom. 

Is that what Kokichi truly was? Just a child, on the inside. Lost? 

No, thought Shuichi. That’s just wishful thinking...Or is it?

He had never gotten a chance to truly know Kokichi Oma, the ultimate supreme leader. 

Maybe now was his chance, even after Kokichi’s death. 

Shuichi strided slowly through Kokichi’s lab, the door shutting behind him. He looked around, his eyes grazing every piece of the room. 

His eyes landed on a checkered patterned couch. His mind flashed to a memory that seemed forever ago. 

 

— _FLASHBACK_ —

_—Shuichi Saihara’s POV—_

 

…One of the first moments I had alone with Kokichi, with out the confidence of Kaede to hold me afloat.

I walked across the hallway, my hands resting at my sides. Kokichi had disappeared after breakfast, and I was curious to find him.

I hadnt had many interactions with Kokichi Oma before. To be honest, I was a bit nervous... after seeing how tricky he can be. 

I found myself soon at Kokichi’s door, I went to knock- but I paused. The door was cracked.

_Did someone break in? Is he okay? Did someone kill him-?!_

My mind raced with all kinds of ludicrous thoughts as I opened the door with dread, only to find…

Kokichi sleeping peacefully , curled up on a small black and white checkered couch.

I paused, and let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. He was okay, and that’s all that mattered. 

I wasn’t here for a particular reason...so maybe I should leave? I thought to myself, standing in the door way.

My eyes were caught on the smaller male as he then turned over, his back no longer facing me.

His soft pale skin gleamed from the light hanging above, his black (seemingly purple) hair swept across his face and shoulders.

His lips were pursed in a cute pout, and his eyes were shut showing the long eye lashes that shadowed his cheeks. 

I felt my chest tighten, and I felt like I was unable to breathe. I’m still not sure what that feeling was...

His body rose and fell with his light breathing. 

I took a step closer to him. Then another step, and then another...and soon enough, I was standing before him staring at his peaceful expression.

Is this what he looked like with out his mask of mischief? 

I didn’t realize my hand was reaching out until...

Within a flash, his hand snatched my wrist before it barely brushed his cheek. 

”Wow, Shuichi. I didn’t expect you to be the perverted type...” He had a lazy grin, and tilted his head to the side allowing his hair to fall in his face a bit. 

I fought the temptation to brush it away from those lilac eyes. 

“I-I’m not! I was just going to wake you up-!” I argued back. I mean, It wasn’t exactly a lie... 

Kokichi still didn’t let go of my hand, and instead slowly brushed his fingers against it. “You know I hate liars, Shuichi. Tell me what you were really gonna do. “ He pouted, his face showing his obvious irritation. 

“A-ah, um...” I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what I was going to do myself either. 

So I let myself move my hand past his own, and let my instincts take over. I gently stroked his pale cheek with the tips of my fingers. 

I won’t forget the genuine shocked expression on Kokichi’s face. As if he hadn’t been touched at all in his life time. 

Then his face went red, so very red. Was he blushing—?

”J-Jeez, Shuichi! Not only are you a pervert, but you’re a flirt too-!” He huffed and slapped my hand away. 

I flinched and stepped back instinctively. “A-ah! I’m not trying to flirt! I-i just-!” 

This was going worse than I expected.

”Heh! I’m just kidding!” Kokichi said, a smile on his face. “You’re so gullible, it’s adorable!” 

Alright, now I’m confused. Who’s flirting with who now?! 

“U-Um, K-Kokichi-?!” I spoke, only to get cut off again.

”Enough with the chit chat, Shuichi! I’m hungry again! Onward!”

And with that, he ran out of his room, not minding the door and leaving me in the dust. 

...What exactly...Just happened?

 

— _FLASHBACK END—_

_—Narrator’s POV—_

 

Shuichi’s heart panther against his chest at the memory. His right hand clenched the fabric right over his heart and clenched his teeth.

”Damn it!” He shouted to himself, tears springing from his eyes as he tried to keep himself together.

This...this is too much.

No, it’s always been too much. 

Ever since the first murder happened…

Shuichi fell to his knees , hugging himself as he broke into a sob. He hadn’t let himself cry in so long... 

So he wept. 

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he dug his nails into his elbows and cried with frustration through his teeth. His shoulders trembled and his eyes were tightened shut. 

After what it seemed like an eternity of sobs and curse words, he let his eyes open. His face was buzzing from the anxiety. 

As his eyes opened, and stared at the ground, he recognized the fabric underneath his knees. 

It was one of Kokichi’s scarves. 

It it was sprinkled in blood.

Shuichi found himself staring at it, his hand pressing against the silky cloth. 

“ _You’re looking pretty bummed out, Shuichi_.”

Shuichi could practically hear his mocking tone.

” _Ooh, it’s cuz I died, isn’t it_?” 

“S..shut up.” Shuichi croaked. 

“ _Or what? You’ll kill me? News flash, I’m already dead! Haha!_ ” 

“YOU DIDNT DIE!” Shuichi screamed, “YOU COULDNT HAVE! Y-YOu..couldn’t..have...!” His voice cracked between words and sobs.

Kokichi’s voice went quiet for a moment, the only sound of Shuichi’s sobs filling the room. 

“ _I died, Shuichi. You saw the blood beneath the press, you know_?” The voice was a bit quieter now than before. 

“T-That HAD to be staged! Y-you’re just pulling another dumb prank! I-it’s...I....J-JUST QUIT IT ALREADY AND COME BACK!” Shuichi cries out to the voice that seemed to catch in the wind at the end of every sentence. 

“ _I totally would if I could! But this is too complicated of a prank, even for someone of my super evil status_.” 

Shuichi didn’t say anything. He just continued to sob, and sob. He couldn’t stop crying. These tears weren’t just for Kokichi, but for every single bit of burden, pain and sorrow he held in..

 

He paused when he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder.

 

” _Shuichi_.” 

 

“...”

 

” _You remember what Kaede said? About finding the truth and stuff?_ ”

 

Shuichi didn’t reply. He was focused of the familiar warmth of the hand on his shoulder and the breeze of a voice in his ear.

 

” _Well, she forgot something important about finding the truth..._ ”

 

Silence once more.

 

” _You need to accept it, too, ya know?_...” 

 

When the pressure of a hand squeezed Shuichi’s shoulder it pulled a reply out of him. 

 

“I-I know but...” He choked out in a broken reply. 

 

“ _Then look at me, Shuichi_.” 

 

Shuichi froze...

 

…Look? 

 

The feeling of a hand ran fingertips along his neck...

 

Shuichi turned to look behind him... 

 

No source to the voice, no source to the fellow feeling of company.. 

 

There was nothing. 

 

There was no Kokichi with a cocky grin. 

 

There was no Kokichi to say, “Surprise! Just kidding!”

 

No.

 

There was no Kokichi Oma at all. 

 

Not anymore. 

 

Saihara truly realized this, whole he gazed at the same bloodied scarf as before now laying on the table. 

 

Kokichi Oma was dead.

 

And there was nothing else to do but accept it.

 

Closure.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting this to update it later!


End file.
